The Draconian Star
by Laserai
Summary: Closed Story - To Be Converted to RPG
1. Chapter 1

**_An Original LAPS Networks Production  
_**

* * *

**The Draconian Star**

_As Told By Laserai_

* * *

**Original Mario Concept Created By**

Nintendo

* * *

**Original Kingdom Hearts Concept By**

Squaresoft & Disney

* * *

**This Original Story Created By**

Laserai

* * *

**Legal Disclaimer:** As stated at the onset, the original characters and elements of the Mario story are the property and sole ownership of Nintendo and all other parties involved. All elements of the five star game, Kingdom Hearts belong to Nintendo and Squaresoft. We the LAPS Networks do not even attempt to lay claim to such legendary works. At any rate, we do lay claim to this original story and to what has been creatively put together.

**Story Notes:** This story comes as a series of questions even after all the games that have been played remains unanswered. Though Bowser seemingly has played hero from time to time, overall he seems to be labeled as villain yet is this really how it is? Where did Bowser come from in the first place and how did he have children? Are they really his and if so, what happened to the mother? Does Bowser and his comrades belong in the same world or did they originally come from some place else? Some games such as Super Mario World 2 have revealed Bowser as a small child with Kami as his guardian but how did that happen to be? And what about the rumor behind Daisy and Luigi? Has Luigi finally found his very own princess and what of Mario and Peach? Will our favorite couple finally admit their obvious feelings to one another? This story will try to piece it all together.

**Story Point of View Notes: **The story will be told primarily from a narrator's point of view but will not stay like that all the time. It's sort of like reading a book and some guy reads some parts whereas other parts sort of read themselves. Confused yet, _Welcome to the Club!_Anyway, just get in and start reading and maybe it will clear up what I mean. I have debated for a time which time field to place them in so I have decided on the point right after Super Mario Galaxy. Aside from that, expect the Heartless/Nobodies to make many appearances in this fanfic. Other than that, I don't believe I will be bringing the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise this could easily get to confusing even for me.

WARNING! – This is strictly introductory chapter and first stage chapter ops. Read on for historical details concerning the Super Mario World and such. These details of the past are necessary to explain the reasons for the events that will take place in this story. This will not be the theme of the entire story but it is necessary. WARNING!

* * *

_**Introduction**_

In the year, 1673, in the desert lands of what is now a region of Sarasaland, an unnamed explorer unearthed an ancient star of mysterious rare gem like quality. The ancient star was made of a gem like material that he never recognized and was held inside an old solid gold box with carvings in languages both earthly and naught. Reading the markings on the box carefully he is able to read the clear warning:

"Whoever possesses this star holds the fate of the world in his hand and the power over it. May ye bear the light of the world or its darkness?"

Fearing what atrocities could befall the world if the wrong hands gained access to the rare star, the star itself was hidden away in a different location and henceforth forgotten. However, as for the box that once held the precious marvel, he kept with him as proof of his discovery. Nevertheless, he kept this information containing the star to himself. As time would tell, it would soon be learned that the unnamed explorer was Osevius, a royal ancestor of Princess Daisy. As to what became of that box he discovered, for nearly four centuries, it disappeared.

Then one day, in the year 2008 AD, at the request of Princess Peach, Toad, Toadette and his crew of other mushroom helpers were helping to re-chart maps of Sarasaland. During their journey, through the older region of the area known as Birabuto, they encountered a half submerged structure of some sort. Whereas this was not uncommon, due to the unusual desert storms that would tear through the area, according to some historians with him, it was certain the structure dated back to the 15th century. Up until now, they were convinced all structures in the Birabuto era were built during the age of the Egyptian dynasties, which was further back in time.

Not wasting any time, the group of mushroom travelers enters the now partially submerged structure, forcing open a huge door. Inside the single room structure, they encounter at the center of the room a pedestal but strangely there is nothing there. However, one of the travelers, Lydia, a historian and archaeologist critically looks over the room and notices several ancient mirrors pointing in different directions seemingly scattered about the room. After clearing the mirrors of debris and dust, she looks around some more and encounters what appears to be a small carved opening in the wall, which likely for many years was covered to prevent sand from seeping in. Fortunately, the building has been uncovered enough for her theory to be tested.

After getting Toad to pull away the stone blocking the hole, a beam of sunlight shines in through the hole striking each mirror with a beam, which bounces systematically from mirror to mirror until it shines into the pedestal itself. Disappointingly, the result seems to yield no reaction. Lydia walks up to the pedestal clearly disappointed but then notices the light beam is shining on a small portion of the pedestal. This merits her trademark confident smirk as she pulls out a water spray bottle and cleans the area which happens to be a gem of some sort she didn't recognize but had seen in many other Birabuto ruins. Upon cleaning up the area, the gem begins to glow which turns out to be a sun stone.

As the sunstone begins to glow, the pedestal begins to shake momentarily then the top portion opens up. The mushroom journeymen slowly surround the pedestal and take a peek inside and their revealed to them is an ancient box with a hue of Birabuto gold with ancient carvings written upon it. Lydia, immediately recognizes this ancient item of lore and shouts with tears of joy. Naturally, this sudden reaction surprises some of them meriting a stare or two. But they simply wait for her to give them her reasons for such a reaction to what appears to be an ordinary golden box.

As she reaches in and pulls out the box, she excitedly explains what important finding they have made which causes them all to express similar feelings as they now realize they have made one of the most important discoveries in Mario World history. News of its discovery quickly spreads like wildfire throughout the Sarasaland and surrounding kingdoms. The mushroom journeymen make haste as they wrap up the important item and make their return to the region of Sarasaland known as Chia where Princess Daisy's castle resides. Thus is how our story begins . . .

* * *

_**Chapter One **_- "**So The Legends Were True**"

The mushroom caravan that set out to chart the Sarasaland territory had only set out a few days ago. Their task was to map the entire region of Birabuto, which is an arid desert land. Due to the erratic windstorms that occur in the area, by Princess Daisy's estimates they shouldn't be expected back at her castle for at least a month's time.

_In The Meantime – In the Sarasaland Region of Chia_

The time of day betrays the hour to be about 2 hours past dawn as the morning dew glistens upon much of the foliage on the royal grounds of Princess Daisy's castle. Whereas her castle is nowhere as big as Princess Peach, its size is comparable. Her abode also holds many a technological secret within its walls. Being the time of day is early, Princess Daisy is busy in her royal secret gardens atop the castle administering to them with water and such.

As she works diligently in her gardens, her handmaidens assist her elsewhere within the garden being it's a big job. Being that they got their training from Daisy herself, there isn't any worry that we will not do their jobs well. As the princess continues her task at hand, she hears the sound of a messenger pigeon's approach.

Looking to the sky there as expected she sees a carrier pigeon descend from the heavens and land on a stand that has been set aside for them.

"I wonder what this is about?" The princess rises from her position by one of her prized yellow daisy plants she was watering and walks over to the carrier pigeon.

Princess Daisy takes the note tied to the pigeon's left leg and rolls it out for examination: "The Mushroom Kingdom caravan is changing course and returning to the castle as we have urgent news to report. Due to the nature of our discovery, we can provide little information at this time. Expect our arrival within the day."

"Within the day?" Princess Daisy looks at the note in astonishment.

"What could cause them to return so soon? Well, I shall know soon enough." Daisy looks to her handmaidens who continue to work the royal gardens diligently.

Princess Daisy deciding not to disturb them takes her leave and heads into the interior to consult with her retainer, Fara. A loyal caregiver of the royal family, Fara who has the appearance of human form surprisingly with dark crimson red hair and sea green eyes but only 5'4 in height, she has served as Daisy's caregiver and family retainer ever since early childhood. Not having an active role in her battles she has been generally overlooked. But such is not uncommon, indeed.

"Fara, I need to speak with you." Princess Daisy enters the main throne room where she sees Fara talking to one of the guards normally stationed on the outer wall.

"I presume Princess this is concerning the approach of the mushroom caravan which has returned prematurely?" Fara looks to her princess all knowing.

"Indeed it is. Have you begun preparations for their return?"

"Yes, Princess. I have already started preparing the guest rooms and getting some servants together to take care of them during their stay."

"Very good. What news from the castle wall?"

"News from the outer wall tower indicates they can see the caravan already. Considering they were likely in Birabuto at the time, they must have traveled back here in a great rush. Whatever news they bring must be urgent!"

"Just as I expected. Have the Chia Honor Guard put on stand by for now. I hope this news is good and that I am only overreacting." Princess Daisy looks to a picture of her mother painted into a stain glass window.

"We shall know in due time princess."

In the meantime, the mushroom caravan using the enhancement of "P" power ups that they were carrying with them continue on at top speed as they have been since Birabuto leaving a dust cloud behind them. The main castle gate guardsmen seeing the haste the caravan is taking quickly open the gate and looks of astonishment are across their faces as they see the caravan pass through without losing a beat.

Running straight up to the castle, Toad and Toadette pull ahead with Lydia just behind whereas the others stop in front of the castle as they are administered to by royal handmaidens. The three zooming shrooms slide to stop in the main courtyard practically out of breath and are also administered to by Daisy's handmaidens who have been waiting for them.

After being given a drink of water and time to catch their breath, Princess Daisy addresses them: "What matter of urgency has caused you to abort your royal mission of mapping my kingdom and running back to my castle all the way from Birabuto. Had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would have said such a thing was impossible!"

"Forgive our impudence, Princess. We just had to report back to you upon discovering an item of lore I think you will find most pleasing. Lydia, if you please." Toad looks to Lydia who comes before Princess Daisy with a velvet cloth wrapped object of some sort.

Coming near to her, she unveils the object revealing the golden star shaped box they discovered only a day ago. Lydia looks upon the box once more and smiles her biggest in some time since her last discovery of a second Sarasaland royal crown some six months ago.

As for Princess Daisy, she stares at the box having heard the many legends surrounding what is supposed to be inside of it with her big green eyes then without warning she faints. Fara, her retainer is at her side in an instant catching her from the fall. Moving the unconscious Daisy to her royal couch, which is only a few steps away, Fara administers to her placing a cloth and a bag of ice on her forehead.

After a while, Daisy comes to with a start as her eyes open wide with haste and she rises from her laying position as the bag of ice and cloth are thrown from her face. Looking somewhat bewildered, she looks to her side to see Fara beside her and to her right nearby Toad, Toadette and Lydia.

"I fainted." Daisy looks to Fara who nods in confirmation.

"That hasn't happened in quite some time."

"I believe you expressed shock in that." Fara points to the star shaped golden box in velvet Lydia is holding.

"My god! So the legends were true all this time! Do you have any idea what this means?!"

Lydia looks at her and nods in confirmation as she adjusts her glasses. "It means we have found the first piece of undeniable evidence that your ancestor Osevius really did discover the very first star. This is the star that became the star for all others on this planet, the Draconian Star of Legend. Its an ancient family heirloom of your royal line, Princess."

"Indeed. But there is a reason Osevius hid that star. Its power was beyond measure. If used for good, its power would be priceless. However, in the hands of evil, the entire composition of the planet or even the universe could be altered. Its power is limitless in comparison. Its often been called the Alpha Star due to its immense power beyond all known comprehension." Daisy looks to them with all seriousness.

"I have heard as much. I have also been informed that legendary star was also called the Omega Star. Is this concerning its form if it is used for evil intent?" Toad looks to Daisy hoping his fears are an overreaction.

"I am afraid you are right. This star when used by ones of light becomes the Alpha Star, which can bring forth beginnings and good to the entire world and beyond. However, if utilized by hands of evil, its form will shift to the Omega Star, which will carry the power to bring forth the ultimate end to anything desired. In other words, it becomes a weapon of cosmic proportions. It is fabled its power could even destroy the fabric of time if willed."

"We must open this to see if the star is here with us now." Daisy frantically gets up from her couch and approaches Lydia who is holding the box.

Lydia hands over the box so that Daisy looks over the box critically. As she looks over the box she realizes what the writing on the box means and removes her royal crown from her head. As she does so, Fara somehow knows what she is doing and runs off to the royal treasury in a hurry. She returns promptly holding the second royal crown in her hand Lydia had only found six months prior.

Handing it over to Princess Daisy, the princess looks over the two crowns then joins them together so that they fuse into one crown changing appearance becoming far more regal and beautiful in form then ever before. Now in her lap lies the Sarasaland Original Royal Crown in its restored true form. A small golden key emerges from the joining of the two crowns and Daisy now uses this key to open the box.

As she surmised, the box turns up empty to everyone's disappointment. Only centuries of dust remain in the box. "Well, I wasn't expecting it to be in there."

"Then it appears we must find this fabled star and before anyone else. We need to inform the Mushroom Kingdom of our findings. This dilemma if it gets out of control will effect all of us on Mushroom Planet if we fail to find the star before someone else does."

"Alas princess. We came straight here. I find it hard to believe anyone else knows of the true story concerning the star other then my caravan and you. Nevertheless, contacting the Mushroom Kingdom is best. We are going to need all the help we can get if we intend to find this star."

"Fara, ready my fastest chariot. We are going to the Mushroom Kingdom; send them a message via carrier pigeon of our impending arrival. We shall be upon them by nightfall tonight. I also want the Sarasaland Main Guard to full alert status. The Chia Royal Honor Guard and company will be going with us. All other forces will remain in a state of readiness. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Yes Princess. Right away!" Fara nods and then runs off to inform the Chia Honor Guard and the Sarasaland Main Guard Generals of the situation and to send forth a carrier pigeon ahead of their travel to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Within 20 minutes notice, an honor guard soldier emerges and announces the royal chariot awaits.

Princess Daisy, Toadette, Toad, and Lydia meet up with Fara who board the chariot, which has some 25 white horses. As the royal handmaidens who are always at Daisy's side also board the extensive royal chariot, Toad looks over at Daisy and sighs at their misfortune in timing. "It's a shame the Mushroom Bullet Train system is still incomplete. We could have just used that instead and been their in half the time.

"Perhaps but you underestimate my horses. They may be a bit old school but I assure you they will speed us to our destination." Princess Daisy looks to her right from Toad to see General Scipheus of the Chia Royal Honor Guard approach alongside riding upon an odd but beautiful armored midnight blue horse. The color of the horse and its armor perfectly matches the uniform of the Honor Guard commander, which is also midnight blue. This holds true for all in the honor guard.

"Your highness. General Aroch of the Main Guard has responded to your call and all the nation's forces have been put on full alert. All borders will be heavily monitored from this point forward. The Royal Honor Guard has mounted and stand ready to move out."

"Ah, very good General Scipheus. Please lead the way. We must make haste to Princess Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. We will not even be stopping for a break along the way. Time simply does not allow this luxury."

"Understood. Jelu, coordinate your chariot travel to our speed. All Honor Guard forces let us leave this place with haste. Once we are clear of the main walls, assume standard triple diamond formation. Move Out!"

With that General Scipheus charges ahead as the royal chariot begins to follow him at a similar speed. The honor guard forces follow as many stay alongside the chariot and others fall in line behind it. The speed of their march is a fast walk within the city limits surrounding the castle. Daisy looks back to her castle as she watches the drawbridge go up as security tightens in response to the full alert status order they have received.

As the large company leaves the outer walls of the kingdom, their speed rapidly increases to a full speed gallop. The chariot being expertly designed and crafted for such a task proves to provide no hindrance as they make good time on their journey. The honor guard and chariot horses have been bred for speed and extreme stamina so the journey suits them well. At top speed, it will take them well into the night before they arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom.

The large royal band charges down the royal path until it becomes apparent to Toad they are about to run out of road. "Uhm, Princess Daisy. Forgive me, but we appear to be headed for a disastrous end."

"Not at all, shroomed one." An honor guard running alongside them addresses them then points down briefly at his horse's side.

On cue, a large sky blue wing emerges there on this side of the horse and that. Sure enough this phenomenon occurs with all the horses throughout the lot of them including the horses pulling the chariot. All Toad and the other mushroom companions can do is feign shock. The honor guard running beside him returns to his position and just in time as wings of a large span project from the chariot on this side and that. In unison, the wings of all horses begin to flap as one as they all begin to leave the ground at the same time.

The timing is perfect for the ground under them is soon at an end and the large company now soars into the air. Even while still in the sky, the horses continue to run as though they are on solid ground. Its is odd why they do so but know one addresses this as they look into the clouds as they climb to an altitude of some 10,000 feet in the air where they remain on course to their destination.

"The horses of my kingdom have been trained under the power of the "P" tool. Due to this fact, at their full-grown age, which is now, they have the natural ability to run far faster then normal and even fly unlimited distances. My great grandfather discovered this breeding technique making it a royal trademark. Only the honor guard and my royal court horses are bred in this manner. None of my other forces have horses that can do this in order to keep the secret safe. It is also the reason the honor guard horses are a midnight blue in hue. The rare white horse that occasionally emerges from them is automatically made a royal court horse as they are even faster then the blue ones." Daisy now ties her hair back with a ribbon to prevent the wind from getting a mastery over it.

General Scipheus looks back at his troops and the royal chariot. "OKAY! We are now at the target elevation. Re assume tight triple diamond formation and hold steady and true. We will arrive at the target destination by nightfall tonight."

And so the large winged company soars through the sky on their way to meet up with the royal court of the Mushroom Kingdom to explain the latest dilemma.

* * *

**Final Words:** Well, how's about that you doubting Mustafa. _Ahem, Disney's Aladdin - 1999._ Anyway, this is my current major fanfic project I will be pouring time and grace into so enjoy it. I am pouring plot lines and plenty of creativity into this mixture that I hope will spell nothing short of a cosmic masterpiece. Sorry, if there wasn't much action but hey all great wines require patience and time before they get good right. So too regards most great stories and this one will rock. I assure you. I am pulling in research from all around so prepare for a combination that will blow you away. All right, as always slam dem reviews on me so I can keep this fireball rolling. Peace Out. Laserai.

* * *

An Original LAPS Networks Fanfiction


	2. The Revealing of A Royal Secret

_**AN ORIGINAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION**_

* * *

**"The Draconian Star"**

_As Told By Laserai_

* * *

_Original Mario Concept Created By_

Nintendo

* * *

_Original Kingdom Hearts Concept By_

Squaresoft & Disney

* * *

**_This Original Story Created By_**

Laserai

* * *

**Legal Disclaimer (Revised):** As stated at the onset, the original characters and elements of the Mario story are the property and sole ownership of **Nintendo** and all other parties involved. Some elements of this fanfic have been borrowed from many **Super Mario** game title elements especially targeted are **Super Mario RPG – Legend of the Seven Stars** & **Paper Mario – The Thousand Year Old Door****ä**. Some villain elements borrowed from the joint **Square/Enix****â** game series **Kingdom Hearts** that belong to **Nintendo**, **Square/Enix** and **Disney**. We the **LAPS Networks** do not even attempt to lay claim to such legendary works. At any rate, we do lay claim to this original story and to what has been creatively put together.

**Story Notes:** This story comes as a series of questions even after all the games that have been played remains unanswered. Though Bowser seemingly has played hero from time to time, overall he seems to be labeled as villain yet is this really how it is? Where did Bowser come from in the first place and how did he have children? Are they really his and if so, what happened to the mother? Does Bowser and his comrades belong in the same world or did they originally come from some place else? Some games such as Super Mario World 2 have revealed Bowser as a small child with Kami as his guardian but how did that happen to be? And what about the rumor behind Daisy and Luigi? Has Luigi finally found his very own princess and what of Mario and Peach? Will our favorite couple finally admit their obvious feelings to one another? This story will try to piece it all together.

**Story Point of View Notes: **The story will be told primarily from a narrator's point of view but will not stay like that all the time. It's sort of like reading a book and some guy reads some parts whereas other parts sort of read themselves. Confused yet, _Welcome to the Club!_Anyway, just get in and start reading and maybe it will clear up what I mean. I have debated for a time which time field to place them in so I have decided on the point right after Super Mario RPG – Legend of the Seven Stars. I was not exactly pleased with the whole direction Sunshine took and so never really got all that familiar with the game plus most Mario fans are familiar with the original RPG classic. Despite the time frame, don't get comfortable because this will not be your average Mario fanfic. Aside from that, expect the Heartless/Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts to make many appearances in this fanfic. Other than that, I don't believe I will be crossing over the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise this could easily get too confusing even for me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **  
_The Revealing of A Royal Secret_

The sun having retreated some time ago leaves only the darkness of night in its wake. Clouds litter the sky as the stars twinkle their light. Then as the sky clears up some, the large moon reveals itself from behind a mass of cloud cover radiating its light over the Mushroom Kingdom. The star lit sky radiates its beauty slightly brighter tonight as Rosalina's comet brightens the sky as it arrives right on schedule. No longer content with her once a 100-year trips, Rosalina will be traveling to the Mushroom World more often then before as she now visits yearly.

Thus the Mushroom Kingdom enjoys their first Starlight Mushroom Festival, slightly revised from its predecessor to include the arrival of Rosalina and any Lumas she intends to bring with her from the Comet Observatory. Despite the also impending arrival of Princess Daisy and her company, the preparations for Princess Rosalina continue unhindered because this will be her first causal visit since the Great Galaxies Conflict.

Despite the hour, doves and other birds can be seen flying in the night sky under the light of the moon being carried by an evening breeze, which blows through the entire kingdom. As the night starts to get under way, activity begins to liven up as shops open up for special hours all night and pubs including Club 64 open their doors up for the all night celebration. Various characters soon begin to arrive coming from all over the Mushroom Planet to visit the Mushroom Kingdom just to catch a glimpse at Rosalina, the Luma Momma as she is called. Despite this fact, you can still see the occasional dedicated Toad fishermen at the pier with their lines in the water. Lakitus were busy placing decorations all about the place and making final adjustment. There was not a lot of time remaining, as Rosalina and her Luma entourage would be arriving at the Mushroom Kingdom about

Within the walls of Princess Peach's Castle, royal court toads and servants are running about busily making preparations for the arrival of Rosalina, her Lumas and now Princess Daisy. The Chancellor and Toadsworth have already retired as they find the hour too late for to stay awake. Peach with her best toads takes the lead in the preparations of the castle for the arrival of their guests.

As the hour approaches 11 in the evening, a watchtower toad signals the arrival of Princess Daisy on the starlit horizon. A messenger toad rushes to report the news to the princess.

"Princess! Princess Peach!" Peach looks up from approving some exterior decorations to her castle directing her attention to the approaching toad.

"What is it?"

"Princess, watchtower sentry SOUTH III reports Princess Daisy and her escort has been spotted on approach about five to ten minutes from here."

"Are the preparations for their arrival complete?"

"Yes, your highness. The royal guest suite has been prepped for Princess Daisy's arrival. We will usher her in and have a letter prepared informing her to await our call as we concentrate our efforts on the arrival of Princess Rosalina. However, we can also inform her she may join in the festivities if she so desires."

"Very good. Carry on."

"Yes, your highness!"

The messenger toad runs off as he sees another signal from the watchtower.

Princess Peach reenters her castle and continues to supervise the final preparations. They complete their work just in time as a few moments later, the messenger toad returns.

"Princess Peach! Daisy has arrived and has been seen to her royal suite. She is currently resting as they have been riding since early today. Her elite guard is now dispersed within the castle to increase security. Preparations on the suite prepared for Princess Rosalina have also been completed. This is right on schedule, as watchtower sentry NORTH VII has spotted a small mushroom spacecraft believed to be carrying Princess Rosalina and guests heading in our direction. Expected arrival is within the next half hour!"

At hearing this, activity intensifies as the toads double their efforts to clear the room of any last minute debris from their preparations. Soon the castle is fully presentable, as Princess Peach stands ready to receive her guest with her toad servants and royal guard standing in formation.

Soon Toad and Toadette join in with the preparations and in helping Peach supervise.

Before long, all can hear a spacecraft outside landing on the patch of grass that has been set-aside for it. It isn't long before Princess Rosalina enters the royal castle with her trusty advisor Polari, a black rare Luma floating beside her and a rainbow entourage of other Lumas. Princess Peach looks upon Rosalina for the first time in a year since they parted and smiles warmly.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Rosalina!" Princess Peach looks to Rosalina happily as she knows without her help, Mario would not have been able to rescue her.

"I am thankful for your kindness and please just call me Rosalina. We are like sisters you and me." Rosalina reflects a similar emotion in her smile towards Peach.

"In that case, you may refer to me as Peach. The Starlight Mushroom Festival will commence as of now!"

With that a band of Toads from Club 64 with Chanterelle kicks off the festivities in song and this causes many of the court toads and other guests within the castle to dance about. (For those of you familiar with Super Mario Galaxy, they play a jazzy remix of the song theme for the Loop De Loop Galaxy.)

Outside another band plays a song that echoes throughout the Mushroom Kingdom atop the roof of Princess Peach's castle.

(This band plays the jiving Honey Hive Galaxy theme.)

Pretty soon the entire kingdom aside from those who have gone to sleep are involved in the festivities as others try their hand at catching the numerous star bits that rain from the sky. And unlike the past year, Bowser makes no attempt to ruin the occasion. In fact, since the past year Bowser has not been seen anywhere. It is believed he has returned to his castle and has stayed off the radar for the time being.

This is not too far from the truth as Bowser has lost his will to continue competing against Mario and has locked himself in his castle's highest tower apparently in self reflection. Only Kamek and Kammy are able to remain in contact with him. At Bowser's request Bowser Jr. is currently leading his Koopa Troop with the assistance of Kamella who work on troop reorganization and training. At the moment, the Bad Lands remain at peace with all else around, as no ambitious actions are being planned or taken.

Returning our attention to the streets of Toad Town, toads, citizens and visitors dance about to the music as the night wears away.

By the dawn of the morning, the festivities have ceased as all have returned to ones home or inn to rest. As the sun rises for another day, Princess Peach wearing a simple night gown is up with the birds to watch the rising of the sun as she has done every morning since the Smithy Wars. She stands atop her veranda watching her kingdom as it stretches into the horizon with a smile on her face.

Her kingdom has seen plenty of days of darkness yet through it all they have persevered. Despite all they have endured, here they are still thriving and even gaining a measure of peace through it all. Peach can't find ways to express how proud she is of her kingdom and her people. As she continues to dwell on her thoughts, she fails to hear a soft knock on the door.

Eventually the door opens and Princess Daisy wearing a similar nightgown with some blue jean shorts enters and walks up beside her and leans on the railing.

"So I guess you didn't hear me knock, hmm?" Daisy continues to look out at the view of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Oh, sorry, Daisy. I was simply thinking." Peach takes a glance at her best friend then returns her view to the kingdom.

"Thinking about what Peach?"

"Well, despite all we have suffered, the Mushroom Kingdom has managed to endure so many adversities. I mean we have had to face so many trials. Any other kingdom would have come apart by now yet the Mushroom Kingdom has managed to endure it all. We even have gained a measure of peace. Its truly something."

"I admit. There aren't any kingdoms on this planet with such an extensive record. All the others look to the Mushroom Kingdom as a guide and compass. This kingdom and its heroes have saved this world so many times I can't even begin to count even the universe once."

There is a knock at the door and the two princesses look up. "Come in!"

The door opens slightly and enters Princess Rosalina wearing her light blue royal nightgown. "I am not intruding am I, Peach?"

"Not at all Rosalina! Your always welcome here." Peach motions her over to the veranda as the three Princesses continue to watch the horizon.

"So did you enjoy the festival, Prin.." Daisy stops mid-sentence when she notes Rosalina who shakes a finger.

"Please just call me Rosalina, okay?"

"Oh, sure thing. By the way I am Princess Daisy. I am sure Peach has already told you about me. And you can just call me Daisy."

"Thanks and I loved the festival. It was wonderful. My Luma children truly enjoyed it. They're resting right now. They haven't had this much fun in quite a while."

"I am glad to hear it, Rosalina." Peach smiles and notes their attire.

"So I am not the only one who wears only a night gown during the early morning hours." Daisy looks to Peach and Rosalina.

"I was about to say the same thing. So what's going on? Do you always come out here in the morning?" Rosalina looks to Daisy and Peach.

"Yes, well unless it's raining. I have been doing this ever since the Smithy Wars. I guess it's just to make sure everything is still in order." Peach keeps her view on the Toad Town just below which begins to come to life as storefronts reopen and merchants move about. Toads can be seen walking the streets, some looking for a shop and others heading to work.

"The Smithy Wars . . . I am sorry I could not provide aid to you in such a difficult time. The Comet Observatory was at least five years away from here at the time. I knew but I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." Rosalina glances down sadly but raises her gaze when she sees a hand on her shoulder.

"Rosalina, you do not need to be sorry. You couldn't have done anything in your position. At any rate, you more then came to our aid during the Galaxy Conflicts. Mario ultimately saved the universe but he could not have done so without your help and the many Lumas assistance. We would have been lost without you." Peach looks upon her new found friend warmly.

"Rosalina, the Sarasaland Kingdom was only a stone throw away from the Mushroom Kingdom and I failed to aid them. That was only because Smithy saw fit to seal my kingdom in a time bubble, a skill he developed during his conquests of dimensions no doubt. Luigi was with me during the time and could not aid his brother. It was frustrating for us both. So I know how you feel to know but to not be able to do anything." Daisy looks to Rosalina who nods with a smile.

"Indeed, Rosalina. Due to your selfless efforts, I am quite happy to have known you and since aside from the Lumas, you have no family I have come to view you as a sister if that's okay?"

"I am fine with that, Peach." Rosalina smiles as she wipes her teary eyes.

"Okay, so Daisy what brings you out here? You know I don't mind your visits to me but it must be important so that you traveled here with such haste." Peach looks to her best friend with concern.

"It is. It's a strange coincidence that Rosalina is here but this concerns her too and the Lumas. We need to setup an emergency meeting at once. I would rather reveal what I have to say at that meeting."

"Hmm, it involves me and the Lumas? What is this about Daisy?" Rosalina looks to Daisy with a similar look of concern.

Daisy looks at them with a look of determination causing Peach to get the message. "All right, have it your way. We will setup an emergency session today at 12:00 pm. I will contact the Mario Bros as well. If my intuition is right, this will involve them as well, am I right?"

"Right, well I am off to get ready and get some breakfast. I am starving." Daisy waves and leaves the room.

Suddenly there is a low growl from Rosalina as she places a hand to her mouth. "Oh my. I suppose I am famished as well."

Peach laughs softly and glances to her newfound sister. "Rosalina, sister dear. Go and change and meet me at the dining hall. I will have my top chef get something ready. I am sure Daisy will be down there waiting for us. She has visited me enough times for me to know that but she is my best friend."

"Thanks, uhm sis. I will meet you in a few." Rosalina nods with a smile and leaves the room.

After some time has passed, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina meet at the small dining area with the kitchen area where they sit down to eat with the court toads. This has always been Peach's eating preference despite the Chancellor's requests as she prefers to use the royal dining hall for events only due to its massive size and overall formal presence. This custom of hers also keeps everyone closer together as she views the toads in her castle as part of her family not as mere servants. While they dine, the three Princesses plan out the emergency meeting to be held later that day.

As the day wears on, mayors of the various cities of the mushroom kingdom begin to arrive in response to the emergency meeting being called. Even Capt Johnny shows up with a couple of his men at Peach's message of importance. Some members of different parts of Delphino have also come to sit on the meeting. Soon the royal meeting hall is bustling with activity as all the visitors converse with one another as to what the meeting is possibly about as they await the arrival of Peach, Daisy and Rosalina. The chancellor, Toad and Toadette are already in the hall chatting with the various visitors and deferring questions until the meeting starts.

Before long, Mario and Luigi arrive with Yoshi and Boshi. Bombette, representing Monster Town and other note worthy characters also make their appearance to the meeting by invitation. Just then everyone sees Princesses Peach, Daisy and Rosalina with Polari enter the room as all begin to become silent. The three royal girls take their seats as everyone else does the same around a large table.

The Chancellor silences any further speaking with a gaveling also used in the royal court. "We will now bring this emergency session to order at this time. On behalf of us here at Peach's Castle, we would like to thank you for coming here on such short notice. However, we believe important matters have come up within our planet that our deserving of our attention. Princess Peach?"

Peach looks to everyone with a smile. "Thanks for coming. We have some news to bring to your attention that may be somewhat shocking but I believe it is something we all must know. The origin of this news comes from our long-standing ally, the Sarasaland Kingdom. As some of you may have heard, Princess Daisy arrived here last night having traveled the distance between us non-stop at top speed bearing urgent news. Princess Daisy, please enlighten us on what has happened that is deserving of such devoted attention?"

Daisy raises, nods and looks to all with a glance. "I bring you news of historical importance. Many of you have heard of the legendary fabled star of old. It's a star that is said to be the mother of all stars quite literally. Its age has no number and its power is without limits. In fact, it is believed the star's continued existence ensures the survival of all other stars we know and trust today from the shine sprites of Delphino to even the star bits that litter the heavens. For a long time, most had been quite sure the existence of this star was only mere legend as no evidence of its existence could ever be found. Well, I stand before you today a true believer that the legendary star, the Draconian Star, is not a fable. Please observe the Sarasaland Royal Star Chest which at one time held the draconian star."

Daisy reveals an aged star shaped golden chest with the Sarasaland Royal Crest on its lid. All around the table stare in awe at the ancient looking box instantly recognizing it from the legends.

"So the legends are true after all! But does this mean the tales concerning its power are not fibs either?" Toad looks to Daisy concerned.

Daisy returns a face of nothing less then fear that grips everyone's attention, as she has never shown such an emotion. "I am afraid the tales of the Draconian star's power is true. This star has no limit to its power and was responsible for the birth of all stars that we know in this universe. To some degree, even the Star Spirits owe their lives to this very star. Every star element down to the star rod itself derives their power and in some cases even life force from the Draconian Star. Why even the Lumas that we know and love rely on this star for power as they consume star bits to move on to their next stage of life. The fact stars still exist in our world is clear proof enough that the Draconian Star itself still exists."

"What about the star's power? It seems to be a beneficial item to our world is it not?" Rosalina looks to Daisy confused.

"Yes, it is true the Draconian Star feeds power to all stars thus rendering our universe as we know it a valuable service. However, if the star comes into one person's possession, its fate and purpose will be altered depending on the intent of its user. When the star is in the hand of good, the star alters shape to become the Alpha star with the ability to heal and revive, undo any wrong and ultimately bring beginnings old and new to people, towns, cities, planets, galaxies or even the universe. Unfortunately, should the star fall into the hands of evil, its form will devolve into a star of destruction, the Omega Star. It is a powerful and destructive star with the ability to bring an end to anything on the receiving end of its power. It's basically the exact opposite of the Alpha star. Its power is so destructive its said the star could even destroy the fabric of time itself. It would spell doom for the entire universe if not also time and space."

Upon hearing this news, the room is deathly quiet as all take in the grim news.

The chancellor snaps his fingers as he gets an idea. "We must find this star at all haste before something terrible is allowed to happen. Princess Daisy, surely you have some idea where this powerful star is am I right?"

Daisy shakes her head. "No, I am afraid not. The secret of the Draconian Star has been hidden from my family for several generations. Obscured by folklore and legend, even I did not believe its existence until recently. So I have no idea where the star could be. There appear to be no records on the star and believe me I have dismantled the Sarasaland Royal Library looking for anything."

"Then we are lost. For all we know, an unknown enemy could even now be seeking the star even before we knew of its existence." Boshi looks to many who nod in reply.

"Hmm, if only that ally you fought alongside during the Smithy Wars were here. What was his name?" The Chancellor scratches his head in thought.

"Hmm, you're talking about that blue robed guy who was here looking for pieces to that star street, right?" Mario looks the Chancellor who nods.

"AHEM! That's STAR ROAD, thank you very much!" All heads except Mario turn towards the voice as mouths hang open in stunned silence.

"Now I remember. That was always like him. He would always correct people for . . .. GENO!?" Mario jerks his head up seeing the legendary star warrior, Geno in the open doorway with cape blowing in the wind.

"Hey its Geno!" Many exclaim, as they realize their not hallucinating.

Peach comes out of her stunned gaze seeing her long time friend and ally from old times. "GENO!"

Peach runs over and embraces Geno much to his surprise. However he manages to return the hug then respectfully steps back and raises a hand. "Uhm, hi, Princess."

"Geno, what in nine stars are you doing hear?" Peach looks to him surprised.

"Well, the star spirits sent me here when they learned of the events surrounding the Draconian Star." Geno looks to many shocked faces and waves a hand. "The Star Spirits know just about everything that is going on down here. Its quite amazing really."

"So I take it this is pretty bad if you're here." The chancellor looks to Geno grimly.

"Indeed. If the Draconian star is captured by evil, the Star Road would be irreparably damaged. As we know, the Smithy Wars damaged the star road causing seven star pieces to break away putting the road out of commission. That dilemma was solved once the stars were recovered. However, should the draconian star be captured by evil, the power feed the star has been sending to all stars would be limited or halt altogether. The star road is held together by a power feed from the star so if power is lost, the road would severely fragment and far worse then before. Whereas in the case of Smithy, part of the star road broke away into seven pieces, in this case the star road would fragment completely into some 2,000 pieces. The star road fragments would then scatter all over the universe with no realistic chance of recovery." Geno looks to all who nod grimly.

"So then your saying our wishes are in danger once again if this star is affected?" A familiar voice behind Geno is heard so that he steps to the side.

Their now standing in the doorway is none other then Prince Mallow from the Cloud Town. "I tried to get here as fast as I could. I was on my way but when I heard Geno was going to be here I just knew I needed to be here! After all were talking about Geno here right?!"

* * *

**Final Words:** _Once again, another informative but interesting chapter. Like fine wine, small sips people. This isn't your average run of the mill fanfic here. But don't worry things will begin to pick up especially with regards to this next chapter. The whole ball of wax has already been planned out so get ready. Ah yeah. All Mario facts credit goes to the Super Mario Wiki site as some of this stuff I couldn't remember on my own. Most of you die hard Mario fans know exactly what I am talking about. Anyway, reviews please as this is a fanfic writer's bread and butter. Thanks. Laserai has left the building._

* * *

**_AN ORIGINAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION_**


	3. Kidnapped

AN ORIGINAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION

* * *

The Draconian Star

As Told By Laserai

* * *

**Legal Disclaimer (Revised):** As stated at the onset, the original characters and elements of the Mario story are the property and sole ownership of **Nintendo** and all other parties involved. Some elements of this fanfic have been borrowed from many **Super Mario** game title elements especially targeted are **Super Mario RPG – Legend of the Seven Stars** & **Paper Mario – The Thousand Year Old Door**. Some villain elements borrowed from the joint **Square/Enix** game series **Kingdom Hearts** that belong to **Nintendo**, **Square/Enix** and **Disney**. We the **LAPS Networks** do not even attempt to lay claim to such legendary works. At any rate, we do lay claim to this original story and to what has been creatively put together.

**Story Notes:** This story comes as a series of questions even after all the games that have been played remains unanswered. Though Bowser seemingly has played hero from time to time, overall he seems to be labeled as villain yet is this really how it is? Where did Bowser come from in the first place and how did he have children? Are they really his and if so, what happened to the mother? Does Bowser and his comrades belong in the same world or did they originally come from some place else? Some games such as Super Mario World 2 have revealed Bowser as a small child with Kami as his guardian but how did that happen to be? And what about the rumor behind Daisy and Luigi? Has Luigi finally found his very own princess and what of Mario and Peach? Will our favorite couple finally admit their obvious feelings to one another? This story will try to piece it all together.

**Story Point of View Notes: **The story will be told primarily from a narrator's point of view but will not stay like that all the time. It's sort of like reading a book and some guy reads some parts whereas other parts sort of read themselves. Confused yet, _Welcome to the Club!_Anyway, just get in and start reading and maybe it will clear up what I mean. I have debated for a time which time field to place them in so I have decided on the point right after Super Mario RPG – Legend of the Seven Stars. I was not exactly pleased with the whole direction Sunshine took and so never really got all that familiar with the game plus most Mario fans are familiar with the original RPG classic. Despite the time frame, don't get comfortable because this will not be your average Mario fanfic. Aside from that, expect the Heartless/Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts to make many appearances in this fanfic. Other than that, I don't believe I will be crossing over the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise this could easily get too confusing even for me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Kidnapped

* * *

  
_

The meeting carries on for another full hour after which the guests not already staying in the castle return to there perspective homes. Geno and Mallow end up staying at a local Inn near Toad Town as they do not want to impose on Princess Peach. As the day comes to a close and nightfall arrives, it looks to be another calm and peaceful night much like the many others that have become the normal for the Mushroom Kingdom.

However, all was not right with the world on this night for hiding in the shadows of Princess Peach's room unknown assailants lie in wait. How these hooligans could have gotten in and evaded detection from the security of the castle both exterior and interior remains a mystery yet here they are. These ones remain as silent as the walls they are hiding on until sometime after Peach has retired to her bed in her signature nightgown. Once there is but no sound except the wind and the trees from outside, the shadowy figures begin to move about. Moving in tandem under the sound of the wind and trees, the unknowns traverse the distance quickly and secure the Princess leaving her only time to open her eyes wide before she faints. With there stolen prize, the mystery assailants disappear seemingly vanishing into the shadows of the night not seen or heard by so much as one soul.

Morning arrives upon the Mushroom Kingdom with its usual innocence as the royal court toads are up with the chickens as they have much to do like any other day. Princess Daisy being one to arise early heads off to visit Peach as she expects her best friend to be up by this hour.

Daisy in her nightgown which is her morning custom much like her sister in friendship Peach, knocks on her door for a moment. "Ok, Peach I'm coming in."

Daisy lets herself in cautiously so as not to startle her by suddenly barging in. Daisy looks to her best friend's bed and sees Peach isn't there. Expecting her to be up, Daisy walks over to the balcony seeing the doors are open but doesn't find Peach. Now she is starting to get concerned as her heart begins to race. "_Surely, Peach may be anywhere in the castle but if that is the case, why do I feel so worried all of a sudden?"_

Daisy being a girl who trusts her instincts well runs out of Peach's room and sees just the toad she is looking for. "Princess Daisy, you seem troubled? Is there something wrong?"

Daisy not being one to control her emotions very well looks to Toad with clear concern. "It's about Peach, have you seen her anywhere?"

Toad looks at Daisy not quite comprehending her question. "Guards have been on post in this hall since last night and she hasn't left her room." Then it dawns upon him like a meteor hitting the earth. "Wait!? You mean she isn't in her room!?" Toad storms past Daisy into Peach's room and see she isn't there. Realizing something is wrong Toad gets on the Castle communication page system.

"All guards, Code 7 Emergency! Report status of Princess Peach! I repeat Code 7 Emergency!"

Over the radio on Toad's hip the worst is confirmed as all guards report never seeing Princess Peach in there sectors the entire course of the night. Before long, Toadette runs into the room with a look of sheer dread on her face at hearing the comm. system. "What is happening dear? Did something happen to Peach?"

Toad looks over at his radio in seeming disbelief and then to Toadette. "The Princess is not here. It seems highly unlikely she left the castle on her own since no guards ever saw her leave. I am beginning to assume the worst."

Toadette looks to Toad then following protocol walks up to the wall nearest her pressing a button on the wall causing sirens and red lights to being going off in the castle. Toadette activates the comm.: "CSI Court Toads report to Princess Peach's room immediately!"

Before long the Peach Royal Guard all made up by toads in full armor and spears escorting the CSI Court Toads who bear unique white mushroom caps arrive on the scene. Toadette only needs to point towards the room as the toad specialists enter the area carefully and begin analyzing every inch of the room. The Royal Guard station themselves about the room and at the entrances to prevent anyone else from entering as the investigation is underway.

One of the court toads emerges from the room a short while and motions for Daisy, Toad and Toadette to enter.

The three follow the court toad to a table within the room they are using to assemble the evidence. The court toad who led them in shows them a magnified visual on his laptop of several footprints on the floor. "According to our research, 5 unknown individuals were present in this room last night. After analysis of the footprint which has been identified as a particular shoe brand, we have eliminated the possibility of the owner being anyone within the Mushroom Kingdom. Someone other then authorized personnel were present within this room and are likely the reason behind the Princess's sudden disappearance."

"Oh god no, this can't be happening!! Do you have any idea who did this? It isn't anyone within the Mushroom Kingdom wait does that includes Bowser's Bad Lands as well?" Daisy looks to the court toad that only shakes his head from side to side.

"Naturally, Bowser was our first suspect however upon careful analysis of the room, we have concluded the following. An operation carried out in such a flawless stealthy fashion could never have been pulled off by any of his troops both stealth and otherwise. None of them have the needed skill for this. No fingerprints can be found and aside from these footprints, we have nothing else to go on." The court toad looks down and sighs then with the others leave the room.

"Well this is just great. We should contact Mario at once!" Toadette looks to Toad who nods then runs off to do just that as Daisy watches him run off.

Toad running faster then ever before makes good time as he blazes through Toad Town to Mario's House. Bursting into the house, Toad skids to a stop and sees Luigi making breakfast and Mario just getting up. "Toad what are you doing here at this early hour?"

Toad motions for Mario to come outside which he does without a second thought. "Mario, we believe Princess Peach may have been kidnapped!" Mario looks at Toad then runs off presuming it is likely Bowser who is to blame.

"Hey, wait! Mario!?" Toad whirls around to add that Bowser isn't a suspect but the plumber is already gone likely on his way to Bowser's Keep.

Little does anyone know that Mario never makes it to his intended destination. In fact, that is the last time anyone sees Mario. Toad trying to catch up to Mario runs all the way to Bowser's Keep deep within the Bad Lands territory only to meet a cold reception at the gate by Kammy and a hammer bros.

"So what brings you all the way out here lil mushroom?"

"I have come seeking to inform Mario about additional information." Toad looks to the two with a serious look on his face.

"Are you kidding? Mario hasn't come around this area. Trust me, if I saw him I would definitely have taken him out." Kammy looks to Toad with curiosity wondering why Mario would come to Bowser's Keep.

Toad looks at the two and discerns they are telling the truth. "It would seem you are not using lies. Very well, good day"

With that Toad excuses himself and rushes back to Peach's Castle after stopping by Mario's place to get Luigi. Luigi looks at Toad for an answer but seeing the expression on his face does little to stop him from worrying. "_Where is my brother? This isn't one of Bowser's tricks is it?"_

**Thus within the course of a single day, both Mario and Peach have disappeared likely due to the same cause. But who is at fault? If Bowser and co are not responsible for what is going on then who? Will Mario and Peach ever be seen alive again? Will I ever stop asking these annoying questions? Find out in the next installment of The Draconian Star. We'll see ya there.

* * *

**AN ORIGINAL LAPS NETWORKS FANFICTION


End file.
